A Unhaunted Halloween
by HiddenConfidence
Summary: almost. Jesse and Suze are in collage and going to a Halloween party a CeeCee's, when it takes an unexpected and joyous turn.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay! Here is my first ever fan fiction! So please be nice, I know it's not superbly great, but I tried. And that counts, right? Read and Review!**_

**__******

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about The Mediator books or it's characters, all I own is my copy of my book, my library card, and as my friend JayeBlack says, "my Plot Bunny".

As I walked in my room I jumped and let out a shriek. He was bleeding. The blood dripping on to my baby blue rug and disappearing. He was clearly dead, transparent and all. That was when he chuckled.

"Like my costume?" the man said, his age had to have been between Jesse's and mine.

Aw, Jesse, I though. How I love him, and how he isn't around my room any more, and how it was a good thing he wasn't there. He was at his cute little apartment. Alive, and safe.

Then I came back to reality. Oh, yes the ghost in my room.

"It may be Halloween, but why are you here and why are you in a costume?" I questioned. I was annoyed. I had plans and didn't want anything getting in my way of having the best night of my life with my boyfriend. The thought made my spine tingle. The tingle shimmied its way up my spine.

"I was hoping you could tell me." He said with a smirk. I had to admit he was _hot_.

Coming to my senses I said, "Oh, yes well, when you die you take the form of when you were the most vital in you life…" I continued the usual munbo-jumbo that I say when I'm approached with a newly dead ghost.

He turned out to be a very easy case. He wanted me to tell the lady at the costume store-who happened to be his crush-that the fake blood looked real and thank you. Weird way to be held back, but he must have really like her.

It was also a plus that I didn't have a costume for the small party that CeeCee was throwing and I needed to go to that very same costume store anyway.

When I got there I did the usual routine I did when I told people what the ghost had told me. It turned out that the clerk broke down professing how much she loved him. It was actually really cute, I know I would break down too if Jesse ever died. –Again that is.

When I finally got to the teen costume isle I was bombarded with choices. I first went for the police outfit (hey what can I say? I'm a butt-kicking Mediator from New York.) But them realized how much I hated riding in their cars back in NY, and that I needed something to impress Jesse. So then I reached for the corset cat costume. Then thinking of Jesse and how he was a nineteenth-century man, and he would probably flip and put his coat around me covering me with his body too and pulling me home to change. So I shouldn't. Although I wouldn't mind his body against mine-I'm getting used to the warmth of his body instead of the cold I felt when he was a ghost-I still shouldn't.

Then I remembered what Jesse said he was wearing. His old out fit he used to wear while condemned in my room. Well he wasn't condemned exactly, he could leave, but whatever. He was going to be a nineteenth-century rancher. So I decided to go with the theme. A nineteenth-century's man's girlfriend!

Buying a dress, maroon in all its glory. It was the kind that pushed everything up, and cut off my air supply. Seeing as I made a trip to the theater to watch Pirates of the Caribbean I knew it was supposed to be that way.

I went home to put my hair in curlers to inherence my already wavy hair (I didn't have time to blow dry it today) into beautiful loops, like Maria had had when I kicked her butt to Timbuktu. I know Jesse didn't like Maria but maybe he would like my hair like hers, I had to give her points for her looks. I mean, she was alive when people didn't have dental hygiene and didn't take showers regularly. So how she kept the amazing bounce in those lushes locks was a mystery. When my curls were shiny and stable, I put on my dress and ran down stairs just in time for Jesse to ring the doorbell.

"I still don't understand this Holiday." Jesse whispered to me upon entering my front door.

I looked at him, he still looked the same as the day he was hugging me in the hospital two years ago, same dark, silky curls. Same strong face.

"I honestly don't either, but just enjoy it!" I said striating my dress out.

Jesse garbed my hand and twirled me around.

"A true nineteenth-century lady" Jesse blurted at me.

I grinned and walked out to his Jeep.

CeeCee's house was filled with the-cheap and lame, but oh-so-scary-haunted house sound affects. When I first walked in a witch howl made me jump, Jesse took my hand and all was right again. There were all kinds of fake body parts with one end painted red to make it look like it was ripped off of the person and it was bleeding.

On wet-bar in the living room sat a punch bowl was filled with some foggy green liquid-probably fruit punch and Sprite, knowing CeeCee. She doesn't drink, at least I think-and ice-cubes floated on top.

There were a few people on the couch making out. I wanted to be on that couch with Jesse so bad that I almost felt myself pulling towards it.

Adam joined CeeCee when we entered the kitchen. He was hanging on her, which I thought it was a bit strange. I shook it off.

Maybe there was something in the punch.

When we were finally in CeeCee's back yard, slow dancing, Jesse whispered in my ear.

"You look spectacular."

My heart melted and I replied truthfully, "I did it for you."

Jesse pulled away and I was cold where his body had been.

"For me?"

"Well yes, that's what girls normally do for their boyfriends, try to look nice for there boyfriend, besides we match!" I said the end part very cheery.

Jesse shook his head "_Querida_," he said "You know you don't have to look nice for me. And when you do… it.. it.."

He cut off.

"It what?" I kind of shouted at him. I was sort of pissed.

"Susannah, you know it tempts me…" Jesse ran his fingers though in beautiful hair.

"Ah!" I let out. "So isn't that sort of the point? You love me don't you?"

"Of Course!" We were now shouting, and everyone at party-which wasn't a lot-was now looking at us.

Jesse's scarred eyebrow was raised showing he wasn't sure what I was getting at.

"So.. so…" I began to think I didn't know what I was getting at.

"_Querida, _lets talk about this in the car." He said with the most convincing voice I've ever heard.

I hiked up my skirt with my right hand and grabbed my shoes (I had to taken them off earlier that evening because although they were beautiful they were the same ones that had gave me the worst blisters three years ago, yes Jesse and I were together that long) out of Jesse's hand. I knew he was just trying to help.

I didn't want his help at the moment.

I wanted him to _want_ to love me, but I also wanted to at least wait until we went any further. I was so confused.

He opened the door for me and I glared at him, he got in and began to speak

"Susannah-"

"DRIVE!" I interrupted.

He pulled in the driveway of my parent's house where I still lived although I was in collage_A/N: oh yes it forgot to mention that up there .)_

I waited to open the car door of Jesse's Jeep until he was right by it. It flung open hitting him in the rock hard abs.And somewhere else too) _Ouch!_ I thought even though I _did_ mean to. I ran to my front door, and began to unlock it, it was late and every one was asleep, including Doc (David) who lately was studying until the wee hours of the night for his SAT's.

Jesse put his hand over mine, which was still gripping the key in the door.

"_Querida, _I…I was going to give you something tonight, something that would make my temptations toward you a rea-reality.." he continued "..If you still want it that I-is."

I melted all over again, but this time it was because I knew what he was going to give me. Also because Jesse, my Jesse was stuttering, he was nervous, because he loved me, because of me. I've never made a guy stutter before.

I blinked at him, his deep brown eyes dug into me like a little kid and an ice-cream sundae.

Jesse's knee began to buckle as a tear of joy built up in my eye and began to roll down my sparkled face.

"_Usted será mi esposa, mi por siempre socio, mi amor un verdadero?"_

Although I didn't understand him completely I knew what he meant.

"Susannah, will you be my wife, my forever partner, my one true love?"

Giant drops of tears soaked into his white button down shirt. But they weren't the hot sticky ones that I you normally cry. These were tears of joy. _One true love._ Like the lady in New York said I'd have. Oh how I loved him.

Then Jesse pulled me away, and opened a box; a white twinkle glistened out form it. He slid the diamond ring onto my finger, and I was taken away, the only thing I could say was…

**_dun dun dun dun dunnnn! Cliffhanger!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Okay here's Chappy 2! Woohoo! Once again Read and Review! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Mediator books, or it's characters. The only things I do own is my copy of The Mediator book, my library card, and as my friend JayeBlack say "my plot bunny")._**

Nothing. I don't even know what I would have said, honestly I was furious with him and when he spoke to me in Spanish my heart leached because I knew the way I was treating him was terrible. He was always sweet to me and I knew that he was just protecting me from making a mistake. The only thing was, if he was going to pop the question then why was he so concerned I tempted him? But it didn't matter any more.

The last thing I remember is that I jumped in his arms. I was crying now. Hard. More like bawling. My tears soaked into his white shirt.

Then he pulled me away from him for the second time that night.

"Susannah, are your tears ones of joy, or sadness?" Jesse's voice was back to normal, although I could see the sadness in his dark pooled eyes.

"Joy!" I choked out, "and of course I'll marry you!"

That's when he scooped me and Doc opened the door. At that moment I was stricken with embarrassment because my whole family (meaning my mom, stepfather, and stepbrothers) was watching me bawl my eyes out, instead of sleeping like I thought they were.

I dried my tears right away and we went inside for about ten minutes. Then my mother said, "Why don't you too go get some dinner, you must be hungry"

I was so relieved to hear her say that because I wanted a moment alone with my new fiancee to tell him how much I was sorry.

Jesse drove me to the Pebble Beach Restraint, _he's so sweet, _I though. It is the most expensive restraint in Carmel. I knew this because I worked at the hotel it was hooked to for one of my summer jobs.

Jesse pulled out my chair to seat me.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you…" I started.

But Jesse's finger was pressed up against my lips, making the 'hush' motion.

"Qurieda, there is no need for you to be sorry, you just wanted me to prove that I still love you." He continued "And I did, but in a different way. Susannah, I will always love you!"

It was strange, even though I never thought about it, it was exactly what I how I felt. I wanted him to prove he still loved me. It was like he was reading my mind. I now knew that he still loved me. Thoughts flooded my mind concerning our wedding plans. I was suddenly all giggly and jittery. It was so strange, I hadn't felt that was since- _since, well, I saw Jesse the night of our first high school dance together_, I thought.

"Exactly" was all I could muscle out.

Jesse smiled and my heart melted again. My heart had melted so many times that night, I was surprised I didn't have a puddle sloshing around in there.

For the rest of the night Jesse and I talked by candlelight. Our conversation was so foreign to me. It was all the dating/marriage thing girls normally ask all the time, but never me. I didn't _normally_ ask all girlie questions like,

"So, how many children do you want?" CHILDREN? I hate children. At least I thought I did until tonight…?

Also the question, of "Flowers?" and "What colors?"(for the wedding) came up.

Ew! Who am I becoming? By the end of the night I decided to just stop fighting the urge to be a blushing bride, and let it flow.

That night in my bed at my parents house I went over all Jesse's answers in my head.

Children: "At the max., four, two girls, two boys" _Aww! Pottery Barn Family!_ I remembered thinking.

Flowers and Colors: "Whatever you want." Which meant what ever my mom picked out (I'm not into that stuff, at least I thought I wasn't until tonight.).

Jesse and I were so happy, and now free to continue our life. I wanted to tell people right away, especially Gina, CeeCee, and Father Dom. I couldn't imagine how he would take it, not that he didn't approve of our relationship. No, Father Dom loved Jesse and I together, but I think he might say something like 'You don't have to rush into it because of physical reasons' or 'Is this what _Jesse_ wants too? You didn't use your beauty to tempt him, did you?'

But thinking of all of that, and possibly all the excitement that night, made me drift off to DreamLand. And once again, I didn't fight off the urge to have girlie dreams about my wonderful wedding.

**_A/N: Okay this one was shorter, and maybe not as good, but I'm still trying….._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Mediator books, or it's characters. The only thing I do own is my copy of The Mediator book, my library card, and as my friend JayeBlack says "my plot bunny". You owe all the wonder fullness of the original Mediator to Meg Cabot._**

**_Read…Review!_**

I was so comfortable. There was light coming in my big bay window, and the breeze coming through it. I realized it must have been open, but I didn't care. I was snuggled up against the pillows all around me propped up against the wall. They were warm, and I felt warm inside. Jesse and I were to be _married. _Suddenly I was all happy again, but didn't move. We were out pretty late last night and I am still tired.

The sent of men's cologne hit me. Then light pressure on my lips, the pressure of a kiss.

I was so into it.

He pulled away and I opened my eyes to ask Jesse why he was here so early.

My eyes came open and I shrieked. Paul's lips curled into his heartbreaker smile. His face only a few centimeters away from mine. I slapped him.

So much rage came out of me, I'm suppressed I didn't get up and beat him to a pulp. Hey, what can I say? He did almost try to kill my boyfriend-now finance. I thought he changed too! But of course, he just kissed me-an almost married woman-so I have a very good reason to want to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Suze, Suze, Suze." He breathed "What's with the anger?"

I covered my self up, after all I was just in a T-shirt and boxer shorts.

I snorted, "Hmm, why am I angry, you ask? Well I don't know. Why would I be angry with you? Sense I've known you, you've," I counted on my fingers "sent my boyfriend-now fiancé may I add-to Heaven, tried to kill me, not helped your brother through his hard times, and oh yes, tried to keep Jesse form never meeting me."

"Well Suze-" He began to defend.

But I interrupted him, "I forgave you though, that's what so amazing. That I gave you a second chance. Then you go and do this? Explain."

I sat with a sighted expression. My lips pierced, my chiseled chin cocked up to a slight angle. I realized my little speech I just gave made pretty much no sense at all, but I was oozing with rancor.

"Suzannah?" sang a voice form the hallway. _Shoot!_ I thought. _Jesse's here! Oh no, oh no, oh no! _My mind howled. So much so that I was just staring at the ground, unable to produce a thought, when Jesse entered my room

Paul was out of my window in a flash, before Jesse appeared form behind my door.

Though Jesse hadn't seen Paul, he did see my curtains ruffling. He must have also seen something in my eyes because he locked his glare on me.

"Where you talking to someone, Suzannah? It sounded like Paul, and you have that _'Oh Paul'_ look on your face."

My hand flew up to my mouth.

"Oh, Jesse! I woke up and Paul was kissing me. I slapped him. Then you came in and he went out the window," I mumbled through my cupped fingers.

I thought Jesse would have been half way out the window before I even finished, but he wasn't. Jesse's eyes filled with agony. I'm serious, Jesse's tough and beautiful eyes turned soft with pain.

"You know," his voice was so low with disappointment that it was gurgling. Like there were tears being held back, "never mind."

I don't know what made me do what I did next. Maybe it was fear of losing him. Maybe it was sadness, or maybe anger towards Paul. I honestly don't know.

"JESSE! Get him! I hate him. Oh my God!" the rest of what I said was mostly covered up by my constant sobbing.

Jesse scooped me up and told me that he would protect me form Paul. Which I have to say, however cheesy it may sound, is the sweetest thing a guy could ever do for you. It was even better that kissing him. Way better. It was like nothing could ever hurt me. Nothing could ever touch me (without Jesse's consent anyway).

**_A/N: Chappy 3: DONE. Was it short? I can't really tell, it took me forever to write it though. Because of school and all. Oh, yes and this fic is ending in the next chapter or two. Mainly because I can't think of anything and it truly sucks, and because I'm writing my own book. Review!_**


End file.
